


隔墙花【6】【貂绒】

by Stunningwine



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunningwine/pseuds/Stunningwine





	隔墙花【6】【貂绒】

今天是金道英回来的日子，李泰容醒的很早。

从那天黄旭熙关上门离开的瞬间，他浑身的紧张，不安，叛逆，好像都要化作实体，冲破自己的肉身变成坚硬又突出的刺来。

想像刺猬一样扎人，像回到了骨头都唱着反调的青春期。

他盯着镜子里的自己，嘴上伤口已经结了痂，痒痒的，两端的末梢在隐秘而巧妙的做着连接，身体伟大的自愈功能，仿佛在说着一切都会过去，时间会带走所有故事发生过的痕迹。

但是大家各自心里都清楚，故事永远不会过去。

李泰容昨天难得冲动的跑去染发，漂染的烧灼感和药水味让他仿佛闻到了自己青春期的味道，尖锐，失序，让人晕头转向，神志不清。

找出了在家里不知道哪个角落吃了许多年灰的耳钉，小年轻对于穿肉凿皮的疼痛要死牙关也要故作轻松，而活到了今天，穿一副耳钉也要做半天的心里建设，李泰容苦笑，自己是不是这些年被娇生惯养了。

知道一定有人安慰的时候才会有人大声喊疼，摔到了、磕到了、撞到脑袋了，会高高低低的喊着那个人的名字，委屈的不得了的样子，即便只是被碗烫到了，也要动动嘴在他面前撒两句娇，得到的有时候是亲吻，有时候是拥抱，有时候是拂过伤口的温柔的呼吸和亲啄——是真的被养的太好了，总觉得会有一个温热的胸膛来安慰自己，来把自己抱住，隔掉肉体的痛和心里那点弯弯绕绕的情绪。

也的确太久了，久到忘记了很久很久以前，真正只剩自己一个人的时候，即便是伤筋动骨，也只是默不作声的攥紧拳头，掐到手心全是月牙的凿痕，深红的错落，纵横在心上，曲曲折折的压抑着跳动的血脉，压到呼吸都微弱，血管都收缩，以为生命会这样弱下去，弱下去，直到不用强撑起自己的眼皮来容下这个可怖的世界，但是肉身总是出乎意料的顽强，虽然旧伤不少，但十年过去，那些痛也都被消磨殆尽了一般，留下了一个容易掉眼泪又容易咿呀喊疼的人，没一点明年就三十了的样子。

“都是你。”  
李泰容心里喊着那个人的名字。  
“都怪你。”  
一字一句缱绻的绕过鼻息。

也许那个人知道驯养一只动物如何让它忠诚的一百种方法，只是他选了代价最高的那种用在自己身上，对自己好，很好，特别好，好到除他之外的任何一个怀抱都不能给自己那样的温暖。“由简入奢易，由奢入俭难”，大概是一样的道理，当享受过那样纯度和浓度的爱意浸泡之后，就再难贫瘠荒芜的生活下去。

但他没有等到金道英，他等来的是快递送上门的机票和签证护照，签收之后像是卡好了时间，手机屏幕亮起，联络人是道英。

“我这边的会开完了，有一周的假可以休，正好后天有你最喜欢的乐队来这里开演唱会，我买了票，一起去看吧，就当是来旅游。”

自己最喜欢的乐队吗？  
风格暗黑的摇滚，迷幻的电子乐，和那个个人特征鲜明风格强烈的主唱，不得不承认自己在年轻的玩rap的时期里的台风多多少少带了那位主唱的影子，没有过于刻意的模仿，但因为太喜欢了，总是不自觉的有着一致的趋向。  
但是那种暗黑又歇斯底里的东西，金道英一直态度暧昧，在一起之后自己也再没去唱过rap，只是偶尔在他不在家的时候放放乐队的碟，沉浸在躁动的鼓点和合成器的声音里。

“这里别的东西都有，你就带几套换洗的衣服就好，中午在飞机上吃吧，晚上机场接你。”

突然的旅行安排，李泰容的眉毛皱的紧，但喜欢的乐队的演唱会实在太过诱人，等他回过神来自己已经在收拾行李了，打包袋整整齐齐的码着，像他一直以来在家里做的那样。

那好吧，耳钉，头发，还有嘴角的伤口，每一个都不见得解释的清楚，自己就要这么去见金道英，实在不妙。

但谁知道呢？但总要有个出路的吧。

无论是争吵，是猜忌，是信任还是不信任，不安不会自己消解掉，像潮汐退了又涨，膨大破开的泡泡，打着转的小漩涡，暗流钻在每个人的心里，穿来涌去，像掉进旧凿的井里，咕咚咕咚，砸出来的都是闷的人心惊肉跳的声音。

最后拖着银色小号行李箱出现在候机厅的李泰容差点被人误会是什么韩流明星。

棒球帽墨镜耳钉chocker一个不落，宽大的潮T和紧身破洞的牛仔裤，厚底的马丁靴砸在光滑的地面上有节奏的作响，腰间还挂了丁零当啷一溜银链子，唯独少了口罩，像是故意的一般大方展露着嘴角尚且明显的结痂，但锐利的下颚线条和精致润泽的嘴唇仍是吸引了不少过路女孩的目光——

“呀看那边，哪个明星吗？”  
“好像认不出啊，但好帅啊，看看那个下巴！”  
“练习生吗？是不是哪家的练习生啊。”  
“虽然带着墨镜，但光看那样就是个大帅哥吧。”  
“练习生哪有那个气场，富二代还差不多，走路好拽。”

但对于这些评价，李泰容浑然不知，他现在仿佛对于外界的变化一点也不关心，只想知道金道英看到他的表情，故意打扮成这个样子，不温顺，不柔软，也不可爱，还带着来历不明的暧昧伤口——呀，金道英会不会爆粗口，或者跟自己在机场大吵一架呢，就他那个程度的占有欲，应该看见自己的第一眼就要皱眉头吧。

想到等会要见他，所以此时此刻更想他了，  
他会穿什么衣服来接自己呢，他开车的样子实在是太帅了啊，但是，但是......

有出息一点吧李泰容。

说起来，让自己去看摇滚演唱会这件事就很奇怪了，他不是不喜欢自己搞摇滚的吗，主动带自己去看演唱会？

奇怪的事太多了，脑子快要炸掉了，让我在飞机上好好的睡一觉吧，谢谢你但不用给我午餐了，只要给我一条小毯子，让我睡一会儿。

就一小会儿，  
不想睁眼了，  
不要睁眼了。

机舱内提示音响起，平稳而优美的女声，播报着对于她们来说再熟悉不过的话语，每一个语音语调都精心做过校正。

而两个小时后，这个声音不再平稳，它会变得拼尽全力，尖锐，歇斯底里，由扩音器传出，像一阵变形又古怪的哀鸣——

但现在，你还可以睡一会。

就一小会儿，  
不想睁眼了，  
不要睁眼了。

倒计时的数字开始跳动，  
上帝今天来跟大家玩个游戏，代价是睁眼的能力。

输或赢，  
再睁眼，  
或者永远不能。


End file.
